Guiding Through the Cruel Sea
by Magic713
Summary: Months after joining Luke, Percy begins having visions of his friend in need. Set in Sea of Monsters. Prequel to "Clash of the Demigods" and "Easing the Burden".


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the changes.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was swinging his sword, sparring with another half-blood. He and his opponent were surrounded by other half-bloods who were watching in awe. But behind them were a variety of monsters, roaring and cheering to the fight. The two dueled around the Prominade of the _Princess Andromeda_ , which was acting as the mobile base for the rising Titan army.

After Percy joined Luke, he was told the huge cruise ship was enchanted to remain hidden from the gods' sight. After a few weeks on board, practicing his abilities (which he had plenty of practice, being surrounded by water) he eventually learned how to use the ocean to maneuver the ship, making for smooth sailing. As long as he didn't try to manipulate water too far from the ship, he could avoid conflicting with his father, Poseidon's, domain.

Usually Percy would've ended this fight, but he had a lot on his mind. Specifically, the reoccurring dreams of an old friend who was in trouble. The problem was, he now knew they weren't dreams, and he needed to do something. He just didn't know how, yet. He had to find a way to convince Luke to allow him to leave and help his missing friend.

Finally, Percy had found and opening in his opponent's technique, and attacked. Percy disarmed his opponent, pushed him to the ground, and held him at sword point. Monsters continued to cheer, with some shouting for him to kill the demigod.

He lowered his sword, "You're getting better, but I your technique is still too predictable. Once I knew your moves, I could see your next attack a mile away."

He offered his hand to the defeated opponent, and helped him to his feet. "Alright," Percy said, looking to a line of other demigods, "who's up-"

"Percy!" he heard someone shout. He turned to see the unclaimed demigod, Chris Rodriguez, running to him, "Luke needs to see you. He's in his cabin."

Percy frowned, not liking the idea of going to Luke's room, which had another occupant that Percy did not want to be near.

"Thanks"

Percy ordered the recruits to spar amongst themselves. Before leaving, he also gave monsters a threatening glare, causing some to flinch. It was a look that said, ' _Touch those kids, and you're dead._ '

Percy made his way up to the cabin, passing various monsters and Mist-blinded mortals. He felt a sudden chill, which got colder as he walked closer to the room. He had to catch his breath when he was just outside the door before opening it.

He was greeted to Luke and his two monster guards, Agrius and Oreius, standing and watching two new passengers, who were seated with their backs to the door, facing Luke.

"Please come in. I have a surprise for you," Luke welcomed in a friendly tone. Percy walked in and reluctantly closed the door behind him. Once he was beside Luke, he got a better look at the two people in the chairs. One was a huge guy, with messy brown hair. Percy also saw that the boy had a single eye: a Cyclops. And judging from identity of his companion, it was probably the same Cyclops Luke mentioned that had arrived at Camp Half-Blood days ago. That person next to the creature had blond hair, and grey eyes, which were now burning through Percy as she glared.

"Annabeth," Percy breathed out. She said nothing, holding her angered expression.

"It seems we had some stowaways," Luke said, "I thought you might want to see an old friend."

There was so much going through Percy's mind right now. He imagined seeing some of his former friends again, but now with Annabeth right there, he was at a loss of words. Months of being surrounded by monsters had made him long for his old friends. Once Luke felt Percy was committed to the fight, and more demigods arrived on the ship, the feeling of loss became easier to bear. But still, Luke was becoming too close to Kronos, and the demigods were recruits who he helped train, but none felt brave to approach him as a friend.

And now Annabeth was here. He wanted to tell her he'd protect her. That she was safe, despite the monsters crawling around the ship. Still he could not look soft in front of Luke, or the monster in the big glowing box.

"How'd they get on board?" he asked. He tried to sound tough, but it was eclipsed by a slightly joyous tone.

"Apparently our security isn't as strong as we thought. But that will change soon," Luke motioned to the glowing sarcophagus. Percy shivered, and looked at the prisoners, still needing to play his role in the interrogation.

"Well," Percy said to the two prisoners, "what are you doing here?"

Annabeth kept her composure and her mouth closed, as she stared at him in defiance. He stared back, almost like he was searching for secrets in her gaze.

"Dad wanted me to find you," the Cyclops spoke.

"Tyson," Annabeth turned her head to the Cyclops, looking shocked and annoyed at him.

Percy turned to the Cyclops, Tyson. The creature looked very nervous, and when he looked at Percy, the demigod could swear Tyson was silently pleading to him. Percy really felt some pity for the poor thing. It almost looked innocent.

"Well, Tyson, not sure who your dad is, but you can tell him-"

"It's Poseidon, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said, causing Percy to flinch hearing the name, "Some Cyclopes, like Tyson, are his kids."

Percy could hear some snickers from the monsters. He looked closely at Tyson, examining further, searching for some resemblance to his apparent half-brother.

"Dad misses you," Tyson said in that same innocent tone.

"I can't believe you, of all people, Annabeth, would team up with a Cyclops," Luke said, "How can you insult Thalia's memory?"

"How could you poison her tree?" Annabeth said harshly to him, "You're killing her again, and _I'm_ the one insulting her memory?"

"I'm not insulting her. The gods insulted her long before I did anything," Luke said, "She fought for them and this was her reward. If she were here right now, she'd be by my side with Percy."

"Never!" Annabeth shouted.

"Wake up Annabeth," Percy said, "You're being used by Olympus like we were. It doesn't have to be like this. Demigods are joining us every day, and we could use your brains."

"Because you lack them," she retorted. Percy had to fight back a smile from her retort.

"The Olympians are going to fall," Percy continued, "Luke told me that they fear me. Because of some prophecy saying that by my sixteenth birthday, I'll make a choice that will preserve or raze Olympus. But if you join us, you won't have to go down with them."

"Go to Tartarus," she said.

"A shame," Luke said.

Percy stood back as Luke instructed Oreius to take the prisoners to be fed to one of the monsters.

"Percy, go with him," Luke commanded, "Make sure they don't try anything."

* * *

Percy had his sword prepped as he walked behind Tyson and Annabeth, whose hands were tied, while Oreius lead in front of the group.

As they were walking, Percy thought about the times he and Annabeth and Grover shared on their quest together last year. Percy suddenly had an idea. He looked into one of the bathrooms, and shifted his hand slyly, causing a creaking noise of the pipes.

"Stop," Percy ordered, causing Oreius to stop. He pointed his sword at Tyson, inches from his face, "Who else is with you?"

Tyson looked at him with fear, as both him and Annabeth seemed confused. Another creaking noise was heard.

"Oreius, go and search the ship. Get others if you need them. If this is a quest, there should be a third member somewhere on board."

"But the prisoners-"

"We're in the middle of the ocean!" Percy yelled, "I can handle them. Just go!"

The monster looked disappointed, but walked back.

"Okay," Percy said to his captives, "We don't have long. You guys need to get out of here."

They looked at him wide-eyed. "What are you planning," Annabeth asked in suspicion.

"Helping you escape. Now let me see your hands," he said, raising Riptide up.

Tyson immediately raised his hands, but Annabeth kept her hands down.

"Oh, this is, _so_ , a trap" she exclaimed, "You want us to find the Golden Fleece for you."

"That's not it," he said, "I need your help. Grover's in trouble."

This seemed to catch Annabeth's attention.

"What do you mean he's in trouble? How could you know?"

"Apparently him and I have some empathy connection. He's been sending me distress calls for the last few weeks."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Annabeth said.

"I told you, I'm important to them. Luke was not going to let me leave his side for a satyr. I need your help."

"Why should I believe you?"

"What does it matter? He's captured by some Cyclops called Po-ly-phe-mus," he said, struggling to remember the name.

"Polyphemus?" Annabeth said, "He has the Golden Fleece. You want that, don't you?"

"Luke wants it, but think, Wise Girl. Grover said the Fleece has strong nature magic, so if it's true, wouldn't Grover be drawn to it?" Percy explained.

She still looked at him skeptically.

"Look, all I know is Grover is able to hold off Polyphemus for now but if you don't go soon, he's dinner."

Hesitantly, Annabeth showed her tied wrists, "Fine."

Percy cut her and Tyson's ropes.

"There's a life boat at the end of the deck," Percy said, pointing in the direction, "I can give you clear waters until you're out of the ship's view."

"You're not going to help us save Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"I told you that he's in trouble and you know where to find him. I can't leave. Now go."

"Please let's go," Tyson begged to Annabeth while looking at Percy too.

She looked at Tyson and back at Percy. She armed herself with her blade and pack, and she and Tyson ran in the direction of the life boats. Percy looked over the side of the ship at the water until he heard the alarm go off. He turned to see one of the life boats speeding away from the ship.

* * *

Annabeth struggled to stay awake on the lifeboat of the CSS Birmingham. Though the winds Hermes provided, had given her enough distance, she still tried to get as far as she could to get away from those monstrous sisters: Scylla and Charybdis. But the sun had not been very merciful, as she was trapped in the ocean, with no food or fresh water, with the sunlight baring down. She had no idea where she was, and she didn't know which direction to swim towards, if she was heading to a refuge or another monster. Her eyes got heavier as her muscles got weaker.

Before sleep could consume her, she heard a loud horn, startling her awake, and her eyes shot open to see a fisherman's boat moving across the horizon. She tried to stand and waved her hands, "Over here!"

She kept yelling and waving, though concerned she'd fall off the rocking lifeboat. For a second, she thought the boat would continue its course without her. But she saw as the boat turned to her direction. As it got closer, she saw that it wasn't exactly well kept. It had rust, barnacles and it needed a paint job. She could barely make out the name of the boat, _The Melicertes,_ written in blue letters on the side. The boat slowed, until it stopped right next to her lifeboat. Annabeth grabbed the latter and weakly climbed up onto the vessel. As she reached the deck, she laid on her back, at heard the motor start, and she drifted off.

When Annabeth woke, she found herself below deck, on a mattress in a messy living quarters. She did feel a little cooler, now out of the exposure of the sun.

"Are you awake?" a familiar voice said. Instinctively, she grabbed her dagger on her hip. She shot up, and pinned Percy to the wall with the dagger on his throat.

"I guess so," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Apparently helping you, again. Unless you want me to put you back where I found you."

Annabeth's pulled the dagger away from Percy's throat, though she kept it close. "Where's Luke?"

"Probably still on the _Andromeda_. It's just me."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"27, 40, 70, 23" Percy stated.

"What does that mean?"

"That is where we are right now. I know exactly where we are. And you'll need me to help navigate the sea."

"What's to stop you from killing me, if you can find the island on your own."

"I know the coordinates, but I need you to help avoid the dangerous islands. I don't know the Sea of Monsters and which places to avoid, so I need your help as well. We can find Grover faster if we work together."

Annabeth thought for a minute, then cautiously lowered her blade from him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You get us to the island, and you will tell me everything."

"Okay."

* * *

As they sailed, Percy told her about his time after she and Tyson escaped. He told her that after he freed her and Tyson, he was in trouble with Luke. He made his own escape from the ship and was able to hijack the fisherman's boat. He told her that he entered the Sea of Monsters through the Clashing Rocks. Once on the other side, he could feel her in the water and went to find her.

As he was telling her his story, he coaxed her story out as well. He learned how she and Tyson were able to make land and how Clarisse rescued them from monsters in her riverboat and took them aboard before making for the Sea of Monsters. After the rescue, Clarisse decided to use the entrance guarded by Scylla and Charybdis. Percy was baffled, hearing that even Clarisse would be bold (and stupid) enough to try and destroy the monster whirlpool with cannons. After the failure to destroy the monster, the ship's engine soon exploded.

"I saw Clarisse get off the ship before it blew."

"What about the Cyclops?"

"Tyson-" Annabeth started, but stopped, looking down in melancholy, "He…He went to try and save the ship. He bought me enough time to get to a lifeboat before the ship blew up. He…saved me."

"He sounded pretty cool. Wish I got to know him better."

"So do I. I was so wrong about him. I…"

Percy didn't know how to comfort her. He was about to pat her shoulder, but she hit his hand away.

"Don't," she said, angrily, "You don't get to betray us and then turn around and try to be a friend. I don't need your console."

"You and Grover are my friends. And the Cyclops-"

"Tyson!" Annabeth corrected him.

"Yeah, Tyson. He was important to you."

"Not just me. Sally too. Oh gods, how am I going to tell her-"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Percy asked, as he shifted from pity to curiosity.

Annabeth lips tightened and looked away, but she could feel Percy's gaze intense.

"Why was Tyson important to my Mom?" he said, with more demanding volume.

Annabeth turned back to him and could not break the stare as he looked at her with a mix of anticipation and demand, "Because…Sally…she adopted Tyson. He's…"

"He's my _adopted_ brother!?" Percy said, louder than he intended, "How…I mean…"

"When you were gone, I told Sally about you leaving. I wanted to keep an eye on her, in case you showed, and that's when I saw her with Tyson. She told me he use to come to her candy store, and I guess she came to love him. When I first saw him in your-Sally's-home, I thought he was trying to hurt you or Sally, and Sally stopped me from attacking him. When I was heading to camp, I still wanted to keep an eye on him and he helped me fight some monsters at the school that Sally enrolled him in. And he stayed by my side, saying he was supposed to find you."

Percy was silent, his eyes unblinking, as the gears in his head went into overdrive. He knew he was related to some Cyclopes through his father and that didn't really bother him. But the fact that Tyson was adopted by his mom was completely different. Tyson was there for her, and became a second child to her. Percy felt a bit jealous of that, but he was almost immediately sad again, thinking that Tyson was gone and Sally had lost another child.

"He…we…We need to get moving," Percy proclaimed after some stammering. He decided to bury the thoughts for later. Right now, they needed to save another friend.

"Fine," Annabeth said, "I need to see the chart. I can map the islands we can avoid and ones that are relatively safe."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl," Percy said as he showed her to the map.

* * *

After Annabeth she looked at the charts, she determined their next obstacle before reaching their destination.

"We're heading towards the Isle of the Sirens."

Percy looked at the map, "Alright, well I think I could keep the ship out of hearing range-"

"I want to hear them," Annabeth said, plainly.

Percy's head snapped up from the map to Annabeth with his eyes wide, "Are you crazy? I thought people are supposed to go nuts _after_ hearing their song."

"Percy, I need to do this," she stated, calmly.

"Why?"

"It's something you can't understand. I've heard tales. If you listened to their song, you'd comeback wiser."

"Yeah, if you survive," Percy said.

"I need this Percy. Please."

Percy looked at her, and bit his lips. "Fine, but if we're doing this, we are taking precautions."

"No kidding, Seaweed Brain."

They discussed the plan and Percy tied Annabeth to the ship outside. He made sure the ropes were extra tight before heading below deck, into his room and closed the door, blasting music in his headphones as he moved the ship toward the island. As the ship moved, he could hear Annabeth's voice outside, screaming to him. He turned the music up louder to drown out her pleading voice, and potentially the siren's song, until it was at the max.

Then he sensed it.

A body in the water, moving away from his boat. Keeping his headphones on, he saw Annabeth gone and the ropes had been cut, and saw her dagger laying on the floor.

"Hades" he said to himself as he saw Annabeth swim towards the island.

Percy stopped the boat, commanding it to stay, and jumped into the water and used his power to torpedo towards her. He got closer but the waves pushed him and Annabeth away from each other, sending one or both of them towards rocks, nets, or underwater mines. By the time Percy got his bearings, he saw her swimming closer to the island. He kept underwater, out of the range of the sirens' voices, but Annabeth was still paddling, and he shot towards her, grabbing her ankle.

He was soon struck by a vision, which he imagined was Annabeth's greatest desire. It was a picnic with her parents. Percy also saw Luke and a version of himself sitting there as well. Everyone happy to see her and in the background, a huge city of Manhattan, only rebuilt by her.

Once the vision cleared, Percy could feel Annabeth fighting and kicking him, trying to break free. Percy used all his force to pull Annabeth under the water with him, and he wrapped his arms around her as he swam away from the island before forming a bubble around them.

Once in the bubble, with the song completely silent, Annabeth stopped struggling and looked at Percy, realizing her present surroundings. She let out a heartbreaking sob and she leaned into Percy. Percy just held her close and let her cry, ignoring their surroundings, knowing for now, neither of them were in immediate danger.

He whispered to her, trying to comfort her. Once she calmed down, she listened to his plan to get her back safely. Feeling drained, she allowed him to continue to hold her, in the protected bubble, as he led her back to the boat. He also instructed the boat to continue moving pass the island as they followed it under the water. Once Percy was sure they were out of earshot, he stopped the ship and brought them back to the surface.

The two climbed up the latter and Annabeth just rested on her knees, wiping away any lingering tears as Percy reached the deck.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, "I just didn't know…"

Percy contemplated his next words carefully before speaking.

"I saw it," he stated, "You rebuilt Manhattan. Your parents, Luke…me."

"You had no right!" she scolded him. Her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to," he said, "I just saw it when I was rescuing you. I'm sorry."

Annabeth inhaled and collected her thoughts, "I guess you didn't know."

"Your temptation…is saving me and Luke?"

She looked away, but Percy kept prodding, "Annabeth, it wasn't your…it isn't your fault. What I did, it was my choice. You aren't responsible for me or 'saving' me."

"You just left," Annabeth said, "You left with Luke and I had to find out from Chiron that you betrayed us. I never even knew why…"

Annabeth's voice faded as she was holding back her sorrow, "I guess nothing's permanent."

"He said he was sorry I was born," Percy said, and she looked at him. He looked like his blue-green eyes were off at a distant, "Poseidon. He said it was some unforgivable mistake. And then he gave me a pat on the head and sent me off like the good child."

"Percy-"

"For most of my life, he ignored me, and I could accept that he was protecting me from monsters. But then he claimed me once it was clear he and Zeus were going to go to war over that stupid bolt. I was just a tool for him. And when I got the bolt back, he told me how sorry he was I was born. Then he sent me away. I nearly died for their petty feud and I knew exactly why our lives were so short. So when Luke offered an opportunity to bring them down, I took it."

"I made my choice and I'll live with the consequences. But Annabeth, it is not your fault that I left, and you shouldn't have to burden yourself with trying to save me."

She looked at him almost pleadingly, but looked behind him.

"Percy"

He turned and saw the island of the Cyclops on the horizon.

* * *

After anchoring the ship, Percy and Annabeth explored the island. The Golden Fleece was currently guarded by big man-eating sheep, so for the moment, they couldn't risk retrieving it yet. They discovered Clarisse has survived her ship's destruction, was captured by the Cyclops, Polyphemus, and she revealed Grover as a satyr in the process. Polyphemus trapped his prisoners in a cave, blocked by a huge boulder, which Percy and Annabeth could not budge. They realized they needed to trick the Cyclops, if they were going to free their friend, and Clarisse.

Following Annabeth's plan, Percy was able to hide beneath a sheep while the near-blind Cyclops herded it into the cave. Annabeth used the trick from Odysseus, calling herself Nobody as she challenged him while invisible and she drew him out of the cave, with him forgetting to reseal the entrance.

Percy let go of the sheep and explored the cave, traveling through the maze-like cavern. He finally found Grover trying to free Clarisse with a pair of safety scissors. Grover looked up and saw his old friends.

"Perrrrrcy," he cried out, tears in his eyes "You came!"

"Of course I did, buddy. No way I'd leave you at the mercy of that thing."

"Prissy?" Clarisse shouted in confusion, which was replaced by rage, "You no good traitor! When I get out of here, I'm so taking you down!"

"Good to see you again, Clarisse. Need any help, or would you like to wait for your husband-to-be?"

"Jackson!" she responded in fury.

Percy uncapped Riptide and approached Clarisse, "Right now, I'm here to help Grover. You, I'm on the fence about. So here's the deal: I free you, you don't try to run me through until after we off the island and back home. Got it?"

Clarisse growls and grudgingly nodded. With a swing, he freed Clarisse from her bonds. She shook off the ropes and tried to disregard Percy as she grabbed her spear. Before Percy could guide them out, he heard a loud explosion and a scream of fear from Annabeth.

The three saw Annabeth with a bad cut on her head, looking dazed as she was being held upside down by Polyphemus. The Cyclops was cheering having finally catching Nobody.

"I'll deal with him," Percy said, preparing his sword, but he was grabbed by Grover.

"Percy, you can't. He'll kill you."

"You need us," Clarisse stated.

Percy looked at them unsure. But realizing his chances, he agreed to their help.

All three attacked him, as he dropped Annabeth, head first, on the ground, knocking her out. Grover grabbed Annabeth and made an escape, as Percy and Clarisse continued their attack, until they too fled the cave, across the rope bridge. Grover tried to cut the rope to the bridge, and as Percy and Clarisse jumped to the end of it, Percy slashed the other support rope, but unfortunately Polyphemus had already crossed it.

The Cyclops laughed maliciously, as he was praising his victory. Percy saw as the monster swiped away Grover and Clarisse. He looked at Annabeth, looking almost broken, remembering that terrifying scream when she was caught. And he saw Grover and Clarisse, a little worse for wear, struggling to get up. Percy's anger towards the creature grew as he gripped his sword tighter. He got up and charged at his foe.

Surprisingly, he was able to strike heavy blows at Polyphemus, until the creature toppled over. Percy tried to get onto the Cyclops head, but Polyphemus was able to throw him off, and Percy fell onto his back. Polyphemus began to rise, and Percy started to feel the fatigue kicking in, knowing he couldn't throw in the same strength a second time at such a beast. He looked up at Polyphemus, but before the Cyclops could gain footing, a basketball-size rock flew from an unknown direction, into Polyphemus mouth and the giant Cyclops began hacking and coughing. Seeing the opportunity, Percy got up again and using the last of his strength, jumped onto Polyphemus face and embedded Riptide into his eye, and the giant Cyclops roared before dissolving into a massive pile of golden dust, flying away into the wind. Percy heard a shout and looked to his unexpected ally: the much smaller and nicer Cyclops.

"Tyson?" Percy shouted in confusion as he saw Tyson standing in the middle of a bunch of meat-eating sheep. They did not seem to think of Tyson as a threat, probably because he was also a Cyclops.

"Hi, brother," Tyson answered, waving to Percy. Percy had no idea what to say as he stared, stunned at his Cyclops sibling. But he then remembered Annabeth and her injury. Percy ran to look at Annabeth and saw she was hurt worse than he thought, as her head was bleeding. He had an idea.

"Tyson, Annabeth, she's hurt really bad and needs that Fleece," Percy yelled.

"Which one?" Tyson asked, looking at the various sheep.

"The gold one. Hanging on the tree."

Tyson walked up and grabbed the Fleece and threw it to Percy. Percy finally had the Fleece in his hands. Percy turned to Annabeth and saw Grover looking worryingly at him, while Clarisse seemed ready to jump him at any moment, spear in hand. Percy ignored them and placed the Fleece onto Annabeth. Almost immediately, she woke up, and saw her friends around her.

Worried for her injuries, Percy asked her to hold onto the Fleece until she felt all better. He also was able to ask Tyson to lead the sheep away, so they could run for the boat. As they got close to the sea, he looked back and kept watch for Tyson. After thinking Tyson had died and discovering that he was his adopted brother, Percy was not going to leave him behind. While Polyphemus certainly did not inspire any sympathy for Cyclops, Tyson saved Annabeth and had just saved them again. He owed him, big time. He finally saw Tyson running back, with the sheep at his heel. Percy figured the sheep must have realized Tyson had no food. Percy waited until Tyson was close to the shore and summoned water from the sea to push the sheep back inland.

"Go, I'll be right behind you," Percy said. Tyson jumped into the water and Percy backed up until he could dive into the sea. He moved the current, pushing him and Tyson onto _The Melicertes,_ and they climbed up with Annabeth, still wrapped in the Fleece, as well as Grove, and Clarisse waiting for them. Percy turned on the motor and drove it away from the cursed island.

* * *

Percy turned off the engine and directed the current to guide them back to the Clashing Rocks. For the sake of peace on the ship, everyone agreed that the Fleece would remain on Annabeth until they made land outside the Sea of Monsters.

As Percy went to watch the horizon, he saw Tyson, looking down at the water, at the amazing sea creatures. Tyson looked at Percy, and smiled as Percy leaned forward on the side, next to Tyson.

"Annabeth told me about you. She said you helped a lot since I left. I just want to say thank you," Percy said.

"Annabeth misses you. She has the same look Mom has when she talks about you."

"Right," he said, "How did you meet my-um-our mom?"

"I was lonely and I prayed and prayed to Dad. He lead me to her. She gave me treats every day for free outside her store and asked if I'd like to stay with her for a few days. Dad told her he didn't want either of us to be lonely anymore and she became Mom. She even got me school so I could make friends, but no one was nice to me until Annabeth."

Percy thought about how Poseidon drove Tyson to Sally. He didn't know what to think: If it was some elaborate plan in convincing Percy to come back, or if he really did care for her and Tyson. He then broached the question he dreaded, "How is Mom?"

"She is very happy. She gives great hugs when I get home from school and makes the best cookies. But she is also sad. She misses you."

"I miss her too," Percy said, solemnly, "Tyson, can you tell her I still love her and that I will make everything better?"

"You are not coming with us?"

"Well, um, it's hard for me to explain. I'm not ready yet-"

"Percy!" someone shouted. Relieved, Percy went to find Grover, looking at a huge wall of rock with a single passage for their vessel.

Everyone saw the Clashing Rocks coming up on the horizon.

"Alright, Prissy," Clarisse order, "Get us out of here."

"Gonna be tricky. I got through because a bird flew through it and I timed it. And it almost blew out my engines."

"Percy, we don't have time to wait," Annabeth said, "Thalia could die any day now. We need to risk it."

He knew she was right. They were low on supplies and it could take days before he could get expect anything. He knew the extra weight might be an issue, but he needed to risk it. They got as close as they could to the exit, with no indication of disturbance.

"Everyone, hang onto something."

As everyone got ready, he turned on the motor and moved even closer, as he prepped the currents. He counted to three out loud to everyone and on three, _The Melicertes_ sped through the water as fast as a motor boat. They moved between the cliffs, as giant boulders began to fall from the sky above them. They were nearly in the clear as the motor began to burn. Percy kept pushing the boat and they barely made it out with huge gashes ripping through the paint around the vessel.

"Alright, we should be near Miami now," he said as he drove the ship. He could smell the engine now burning and figured it be better if he guided the ship until shore was in sight before trying the motor again.

Percy saw the docks and began to guide the boat, until he felt an impact on his skull and everything went dark.

* * *

Percy woke up, finding himself lying on a soft couch. As his senses returned, he felt he saw he was under fluorescent lights and he pushed himself up, seeing familiar furniture and wall paper.

"It's about time you woke up," Percy turned to see Luke, standing against the wall, arms folded.

"How long was I out," Percy asked, sitting up.

"A good hour or so when we found you. You were lying on the dock and we got you back here. Care to tell me what happened?" Luke said.

"Well, I'm guessing someone must have knocked me out," Percy said sarcastically, rubbing the wound on the back of his head. He didn't know which one of the three travel companions hit him, though he had a good idea which one to blame.

"The Fleece?" Luke asked.

"I guess it's heading to Camp Half-Blood now." Percy stated.

Luke pushed himself away from the wall and looked down as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "This is not good Percy. Kronos will not be pleased."

"Sorry," Percy sincerely said to Luke. He knew that both of them would not be getting a good night's sleep for a while with the Titan tormenting their dreams for their failures. "But maybe it's for the best. We are gathering followers, so maybe Kronos doesn't need to reform."

"Percy," Luke said in a dark tone, like a warning, "I'm going to assume you are trying to be positive, and _not_ thinking of defying the King of Titans."

Percy closed his lips tightly.

"With the Fleece at Camp Half-Blood now, things might get more complicated with the prophecy. You need to be very careful what you say and do," Luke cautioned him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, after you've settled in. But I will say that Kronos still plans on reforming. The Fleece would make things easy and convenient for all of us. But there are other ways, and I hope Plan B works. I do not look forward to Plan C."

"I don't…" Percy began and sat down, feeling light headed.

Luke came up and handed him some ambrosia, "Here, eat up. We have a lot to discuss when you're ready."

Percy took some of the delicious food as Luke left. After a few minutes, Percy stated feeling much better and he left the cabin. He moved along the ship, where he was greeted by some demigods, who he trained, and was introduced to a few new recruits as well. He finally reached the deck and looked at the vast ocean. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze and the spray of the sea. He sensed where he was on the planet and he turned to see on the port side of the ship the beautiful structure.

The Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to R &R.**


End file.
